Do Over
by MelsieR
Summary: If Dave could go back with the knowledge he has now, he would in a heartbeat.
1. Chapter 1

Do Over

By: MElsieR

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

If Dave could go back with the knowledge he has now, he would do it in a heartbeat. He wishes more than anything that he could change his past. He doesn't have a boyfriend and the one he wants is in love with someone else. He finally came out to his dad and he's really okay with it and very supportive. All these years of hiding were exhausting and for what? His dad accepted his sexual orientation immediately even going as far as telling Dave that he had his suspicions.

Dave still hadn't told his best friend, Azimio yet. He can't stand pretending to be something he's not, even though Azimio never called him on it before so technically it's all in his head that he's hiding anything from him in the first place. It's all very confusing in Dave's mind. If he had just come out when Kurt gave him the opportunity at junior prom, everyone would know already.

Dave sat on his front porch looking up at the stars. If only wishing upon a star really worked. Today was the last day of his high school career. Everything was so sad. Everyone saying good bye to each other and the thoughts running threw his mind. Thoughts like, 'this is the last time I will stand in this hallway and I will never see Kurt again, because he's going to New York'.

"I just wish I could get a do over." Dave whispered, looking up at the stars.

Knowing it was useless to believe in wishing stars and do overs; Dave stood up and made his way back into the house. This was his life. He made this bed, now he has to lay in it, his father was so fond of say. Dave went up to his room and changed his clothes and got into his real bed.

What a depressing life he had. He had spent years trying to hide who he really was and now he figured the pretending just wasn't worth it. Dave quickly fell asleep with Kurt on his mind. He hoped the Glee star would get everything he always wanted in life.

When Dave woke up the next morning he felt dizzy and light headed. He figured he just needed some food in his system. Being an athlete for the past seven years taught him that his body needs fuel to do something as simple as walking outside to get the mail.

When Dave gets down stairs and enters the kitchen he already has his heart set on a bowl of cinnamon life cereal. It was his favorite, but he would never admit that of course.

Half way through his breakfast, Dave father came down stairs dressed in a suit and carrying his brief case.

"You need to hurry up, David. You're going to be late." Paul said while shoving papers into his briefcase.

"Late for what?" Dave asked.

"It's your first day of school today, David. High school, remember?"

Dave was shocked. Was his day playing some kind of joke on him, because if he was it was not amusing?

"Don't joke, dad. I'm not in the mood."

"It's no joke to be late for school, David. Now, go upstairs and get dressed." Paul ordered, pulling Dave's spoon from his hand and placing the cereal bowl in the sink. "Go! I'm leaving in ten minutes and if you want a ride then you better hurry!"

Dave quickly made his way upstairs and pulled on a set of clean clothes. He was still trying to figure out what was going on. He figured he had nothing better to do today, so why not please his dad by going along with whatever he's planning. If this is some cruel joke on his part, than he would just have to deal with it later.

When he was dressed and ready to go, he started looking for his letterman jacket. Then he realized that if this really were his first day of school, he would not have earned it yet. His dad must have thought of that. Looking around his room, Dave realized that his laptop was missing along with many of his football trophies he had earned in the past couple of years. His dad was thorough.

Dave heard his father calling him from down stairs. Before heading out, Dave took one last deep breath and made his way down stairs. He really hoped this was not a joke.

When Paul dropped Dave off at school he instructed his son to stay out of trouble and to enjoy himself. He would only get one chance at high school.

Sure, Dave thought to himself as he entered McKinley High. When he go inside he was surprised to see everyone. Jake Israel was talking to his camera about the first day of school and his pick for prom queen at senior prom. The Asian chick was wheeling around that crippled rapper kid. And…Kurt, the object of his dreams was standing right in front of him.

Kurt was standing in front the locker, cursing it for not opening when his combination failed. Dave was just about to walk over and give the talented singer some help, when a large hand grabbed his shoulder from behind. When he jumped and turned to swing on whomever his attacker was, he found only his best friend standing there.

"Azimio! Don't do that!"

"Aw, did I scare The Fury?" Azimio laughed.

"That's a stupid name. I'm not naming my fist, Az." Dave said.

"You thought it was cool a couple weeks ago. You came up with it." Azimio complained.

"Yeah, well. It's stupid."

"Hey, look at him." Azimio said, nodding toward Kurt. "What a ferry!"

Dave looked quickly over at Kurt, who had obviously heard the comment and looked their way before turning back to his locker. Dave hadn't noticed before that Kurt was wearing a light purple dress shirt with a light pink scarf and what looked like brown leather pants. He did look feminine but that was something Dave loved about him. Dave turned back to his soon to be ex-best friend and promptly told him to shut up, before he turned and walked away.

Dave couldn't believe it! It really was his first day of high school again! This time everything would be different. He would be different and nothing would stop him from getting everything he wanted. He just had to do things better this time around. He knew what it was like to live in fear and peer pressure, and he was miserable. Kurt was miserable. This time high school was going to be great!


	2. Chapter 2

Dave has decided that high school this time around wasn't going to be all that great. It was Friday afternoon on the second week of school and he still hasn't built up the courage to talk to Kurt. The guys have already started throwing anyone who wasn't 'cool' into the dumpsters out in front of the school and were already beginning to plan the whole slushy to the face thing. Dave was just glad that he hadn't been the one to come up with that idea.

Dave was headed to the back parking lot to catch his bus when he noticed the Glee Club signup sheet on the bulletin board. There were only a couple names on the list but the only one that mattered was Kurt Hummel. Dave thought about joining Glee a hundred times, even if he wouldn't admit it. This being his 'second change' and all, maybe he could grow enough balls to join this time. The signup sheet informed Dave that auditions were being held today in the auditorium in thirty minutes.

Heading in that direction, Dave called his dad to inform him that he would need a ride home later, because he was joining a club. Before his dad could ask which club, Dave hung up on him. Dave knew his dad wouldn't have a problem with it if he told him he was joining the Glee club, but old habits die hard, especially when you've had them for years.

Getting close to the auditorium, Dave turned the corner just in time to see Kurt punch his locker. When Kurt pulled his hand into his chest and starting jumping around like he had ants in his pants, Dave quickly ran to his side and asked if he was alright. He was so concerned for Kurt's hand that he had forgotten that he was nervous about talking to him.

"I'm fine!" Kurt said between clenched teeth.

"Let me see. Is it broken?" Dave asked, taking Kurt's small delicate hand for a better look.

"I doubt it." Kurt said. Then he looked up and saw that it was a jock holding his hand and he panicked. Kurt pulled his hand away quickly and in his attempt to run away slammed his back against the lockers.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Dave asked, not sure what had just happened.

"Stay away from me!" Kurt yelled.

"Kurt, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I know who you are David 'The Fury' Karofsky!" Kurt yelled, before looking terrified. "Please, don't slushy me!"

"I told Az to drop that stupid name!" Dave said more to himself. "I'm not going to slushy you, Kurt. I saw you punch your locker and that you were in pain. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Sure you were. This is the part where you pretend to be my friend and gain my trust before you throw me in the dumpster, right? All of you jocks are exactly the same! You're a jerk and…and-

"A Neanderthal?" Dave finished.

Kurt is shocked. _It's almost like he was reading my mind!_

Kurt seemed to relax a little bit, but it didn't look like he believed Dave for a minute, could be trusted.

"Here, let me help you with this." Dave said, as he slammed the butt of his hand into the corner of Kurt's locker door. To Kurt's surprise the locker popped right open.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Kurt asked.

"Just a trick I learned my sophmor-…um, I learned in middle school." Dave stumbled.

"Well, thank you." Kurt said, as he placed his books into his locker. He wasn't sure about this jock yet. He was still waiting for that slushy facial.

"I'm going to sit in the Glee auditions today. I'm not sure if I want to join yet or not." Dave blurted.

Kurt is surprised to say the least. He's heard all week that the jocks were out to get anyone who joined the Glee club. He wasn't even sure why the Glee club was a target since it doesn't even have any members yet. But that seemed to be the Lima way. If it's new, let's bash it!

"So, you can sing?" Kurt asked, with a small smile.

"No, not really." Dave answers, seriously.

They both bust out laughing and all the tension seemed to melt away.

"Let me properly introduce myself." Dave says, holding his hand out. "I'm David Karofsky, and I am not a jerk."

Kurt let out an amused huff and shook Dave's hand. "Hello, David. I'm Kurt Hummel and I don't believe you for a minute."

After auditions Dave walked with Kurt to the front of the school were they would be picked up by their parents.

"You have an amazing voice, Kurt!" Dave praised.

"Thank you!" Kurt said, grinning. "It's not every day; one hears a compliment like that!"

"Well, I only speak the truth." Dave replies. "Do you have a ride home?"

"Yes. That's my dad right over there. Thank you, though." Kurt said, before pausing to think.

Would he see David on Monday? _Would David want to be seen with me on Monday?_

"Well, I guess I'll see you on Monday?" Dave asked. "Maybe we can eat lunch together or something?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Kurt said.

"Cool! I'll see you then." Dave said, before he turned around and getting into a sleek, black BMW.

Kurt smiled to himself and headed to his dad's truck. He wasn't sure if he would see David on Monday, but he really hoped the jock wasn't like the others and he hoped even more, that this wasn't some cruel joke to gain his trust before the big punch line.

"That a new friend of yours?" Burt asked when Kurt got into the truck.

"Yeah, I just met him today." Kurt said with a smile. _I really hope he is a friend._


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally Monday and Dave couldn't wait to get to school! All he could think about all weekend was his new friendship with Kurt. Yes, Kurt had agreed to be his friend after his suicide attempt, but this time was different. This time, Kurt didn't feel guilty for not answering his phone calls or feel sorry for him. Kurt liked him, for him!

When Dave arrived at McKinley, he went to his locker first to swap out his books. He planned on meeting Kurt at his locker so he could impress him once again by opening it for him, but when he got there, he found a smug looking Azimio Adams instead.

"Oh man! You missed it, Dave!" Azimio said. "We gave everyone on that Glee loser signup sheet a slushy facial this morning! We saved the best for last, too. It was priceless! That ferry Hummel didn't see it coming! We got him with five different colors of slushy!"

Dave couldn't believe what he was hearing! He remembered today with perfect clarity. He remembered that he and five of his friends were out to slushy everyone on the Glee list. He remembered thinking that Kurt was looking mighty fine this morning too and that he had to get those kind of thoughts out of his head. He remembered when Puckerman decided that Hummel should get the worst of it.

"What happened to you, man?" Dave asked, disgusted.

"What?"

"Why are you doing this?" Dave was pissed. "What did the Glee kids ever do to you guys?"

"They're all freaks, and they think their better than us!" Azimio defended himself.

"Right now, they are better than you." Dave said, heading to the nearest restroom.

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you, man?" Azimio called after him.

When Dave entered the boy's room, he was met with a soaking wet Kurt. His hair was sticky up in all directions and he had taken his shirt off to rinse it out in the sink.

"Kurt? Are you alright?"

"Like you even care." Kurt said.

"I do care. When I heard what-

"Oh please, Karofsky! You knew they going to do this! Or was that the plan all along? Sit in on Glee auditions to put faces to the names so you could attack us today?" Kurt yelled. "I was just beginning to think I could trust you, but you're just like the rest of them. You're just a Neanderthal that can't handle anything different!"

"Kurt, I-

Kurt put on his dripping wet shirt and left the room before Dave could finish. Dave had to think of something and fast. He couldn't let the other jocks ruin his chance with Kurt this time.

Dave had an apology all planed out for Kurt. Now all he needed was for Kurt to stop avoiding him and listen to it. Kurt was sitting with the other kids that joined Glee, and Azimio had dragged him over to the football players table. Dave didn't say much as he listens to his friends talk about football tryouts next week. Dave had to get Kurt to understand that he was sorry.

On Tuesday, Dave put a card in Kurt's locker hoping that he would seek him out. But as he watched from the end of the hall, he spotted Kurt throw it in the trash without even reading it. On Wednesday, Dave waited for Kurt to get to his locker before he approached him, but when Kurt spotted him, he took off quickly through the crowded hallway. On Thursday, Dave waited at Kurt's locker, but Kurt never showed up.

On Friday, Dave decided to leave Kurt alone. The jocks continued to slushy the Glee kids and throw them into the dumpster, and Dave wondered if Kurt even noticed that he wasn't present at any of those events. Dave was even considering not joining the football team, just so he could gain a little recognition other than jock.

That afternoon, Dave was headed to his bus when he saw Kurt sitting on a bench out front. Dave decided that he wasn't putting up with it anymore. He wanted Kurt to like him, dammit! He was going over there to talk to him and damned anyone who saw him do it!

Sitting next to Kurt he tried to apologize, but once Kurt saw who joined him, he get up and started walking away. Dave wasn't going to let him get away this time and followed him.

"Kurt, will you just listen to me?" Dave tried to get his attention while dodging students.

"I don't want to talk to you, Karofsky!" Kurt said, continuing to walk.

"Kurt, I'm sorry that you got attacked like that, alright?" Dave said, figuring he better just apologize now. "I knew they were talking about it, and I'm sorry that they actually did it. I'm sorry for all the things they do, and I'm sorry that I don't know why you're mad at me because I had nothing to do with any of it!"

Dave stopped in his tracks. Why was he apologizing to Kurt for something someone else was doing to him? Dave has been dealing with this crap for four years now, and he was so sick of it! If Kurt wanted to hate him just because he happens to be friends with Azimio, than let him be. Dave was done. He couldn't deal with anymore of this high school drama crap!

Kurt noticing that Dave went quiet, he stopped and turned to find that the jock had stopped following him about thirty feet ago. Dave looked deep in thought, with a sad look in his eyes. To Kurt's surprise, Dave turned around and started walking in the other direction. _Great! Now, I feel bad. Why do I even care if that ham hock is upset?_

Before Kurt could like about it, his feet were carrying him over to where Dave had sat down on the bench, he had just left. Kurt took a deep breath and sat down next to the larger boy.

"Alright, I'm sorry I blamed you being a part of their stupidity." Kurt apologized.

Dave looked up at him with a tiny smile that Kurt could have misinterpreted shyness.

"Kurt, I swear I didn't know they wear going to attack you like that." Dave lied.

"I know." Kurt said. "Do you want to hang out this weekend or something?"

Dave's head shot up and that shy smile was replaced with a grin. Kurt thought Dave ten times better when he smiled like that.

"I would love to!" Dave answered.

Kurt just finished writing down his address when his father's truck pulled up. He handed the piece of paper to Dave and told him to be show up around four. Dave couldn't believe it! He was going to hang out with Kurt this weekend! At his house! Dave couldn't remember being this happy! Then he watched the buses pull out of the parking lot and realized he missed his bus. Damn!


End file.
